


Let That Anger Go - RxL

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Comic, Erection, Everybody Wants Leo Week, Gay, Leo needed that to get rid of his anger, M/M, Relief, Sex, blowjob, cum, much needed sex, penis - Freeform, shouting, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: My comic for Leo week.Leonardo has been feeling more and more angry lately (for whatever reason) and finally he's exploding at Raphael who just wants to help him. Raphael instantly realizes what Leo needs - because this has happen before.He, literally, drags Leo in the bedroom and fucks him long and (more or less) hard. Because this helps Leo release his anger as you can see ~
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Raphael/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Let That Anger Go - RxL

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of references and hours used on sex pages and - poses.  
>  ~~(thanks to *cough cough* pornhub *cough cough*)~~
> 
> EDIT:  
> Some of you have told me that you can't see my work here. I checked it myself and for a some reason it, indeed, doesn't show!
> 
> Therefor I will give you link to my InkBunny where you should be able to see my work. Here you go -> https://inkbunny.net/s/2308516
> 
> If you can't see it on Inkbunny either, please, follow this -> https://baraturts.tumblr.com/post/181406345111/okay-so-i-finally-got-it-explained-to-me-why-so
> 
> After this you should be able to see it!  
> Let me know if there's more issues! But for now I will try to edit and make the pics smaller here. Hopefully that helps.


End file.
